New Beginning
by Moona15
Summary: Sun,Sunny,Fire and Wayne are all seniors at high school. What happens when prom hits?Will love blossom? OC X OC OC X OC


New Beginning

Written by:

Bloody Rose154

Chapter 1

On a cold rainy afternoon, Sunny was taking a walk in the forest towards Fire's house for a party. She loved visiting him. She got to his gate happier than ever because he said he had a surprise for her and she get to met Wayne, her sister's weirdo boyfriend as well. Also she gets to see Fire of course she loved to see him because he is her awesome boyfriend well that's what she thinks. She got to the window and saw Wayne, Sun and Fire hugging a topaz colored hedgehog. Fire saw her, then went to the door and opens it for her but she looked him then ran off sadly.

Fire ran after her saying "Sunny what is wrong?"

Sunny gave him a dirty look and replied "Go away you cheating pain in the neck!"

Fire with a puzzled look on his face said "What are you talking about."

Sunny says "You hear me you cheated on me with that topaz-colored hedgehog of a girl."

Fire says "That was Topaz my half sister I told you about."

Sunny says "Oh gosh I feel so stupid."

Fire hugs her saying "Come on let's get you inside and cleaned up

Sunny then follows Fire inside the house.

Sun looks at Sunny and said "You are soaked come on I have a spare dress in the back." A few minutes later Sunny came out with a red silk dress with flowers on it.

Fire's eyes widen. Fire said "You look amazing Sunny." While Sunny blushed.

Sun came from the back room to the den that they all were in. Then Wayne came to Sun and kneeled down on one knee and said, "Sun Rose I love you and I want you to stay with me forever, will you marry me?"

Sunny and Sun's eyes widen and Sun looks at her sister and asks "Want should I say sis?"

Sunny looked at her sister saying, "Well duh, say yes."

Sun looked at Wayne and said "of course I love you and I will love to stay with you forever as your wife."

Wayne stands up kisses her and puts the ring her finger.

Sun blushes while Sunny smiles.

Chapter 2

The next day Sunny did the same thing she did the day before, but she went to Wayne's house. Today they were planning the wedding dates. Wayne said with a smile, "I don't want to wait for a whole year so why not December 29, that way we have enough time for the parties and I am sure Jazmine can get the dresses done."

Jazmine looks at Wayne saying "Why me?"

Sun replies "because I am paying you $100.00 per hour.

Fire smiles saying, "Sunny I was wondering if you would go to prom with me tonight. I wanted to ask sooner but something came up."

Sunny smiles back at Fire.

Wayne smiled saying "He was too shy to ask you Sunny."

Sunny slapped Wayne saying "Be quiet! At least he asked me."

Fire said "Oh you got told by a woman."

Wayne said "Aw shut up!"

Sunny stared at him with a dirty look saying, "What was that?"

Wayne looked at her saying "Nothing."

Sunny said "Yeah that was what I thought."

Fire said "Sunny are you going with me?"

Sunny said with a smile "Of course I am."

Fire smiled back saying "Great pick you up at seven."

Sunny and Sun smile at each other saying at the same time, Oh gosh this is going to be an awesome month for all of us." Fire and Wayne just started to laugh. Sun and Sunny look at the boys with an evil look and then they both stopped.

Sun and Sunny both say "That is what we thought."

Fire looks at Sunny and says "So what now?"

Sunny answered "Want to go to Sun's sandwich shop?"

Fire replied "sure."

Sunny smiled and they left she called to her sister "I am going to take your car mine broke down the other day.

Sun replied "okay, Fire drive please."

"Okay I will. Fire answer

Sunny says "dang it, she never lets me drive her car."

Fire says, "Here you drive but it will be our little secret."

Sunny smiles saying, "Thanks, Fire."

Fire replies "No problem."

Sunny smiles and starts the car. Then they went to Sun's. Then Sunny drove the car in to a garage, her and Fire get out of the garage and she pushed the garage door button and it closed .They went inside, closed all windows, the blinds, and then locked the door.

Sunny, the one who didn't do any of this expect the garage's door asked "Why are we doing this?" I am confused; please tell me what …..

Fire interrupted her with a kiss, and then said "Quiet you talk too much," while he kisses her again.

Sunny blushed as she kissed him back.

Then out of no where Sun comes in and says "Sunny! What are you doing?"

Sunny knew that Sun was behind her so she kicked her in the knee.

Sun screamed "Ouch!"

Fire stopped kissing and said "Do you mind?"

Sunny grabs Fire and says "Ignore her."

Fire replied "Okay baby."

Sun disappeared while Sunny and Fire started to make them lunch.

Sunny was so happy for her sister but she was kind of upset that Fire hadn't asked her too, but she knows he will someday. No matter how long it takes she will be waiting no matter what. Then after that date she went home to get ready for their prom which was tomorrow.

Chapter 3

"Prom is tonight!" Sunny shouted. She was so worried it was already 4:00 and she didn't have any thing to wear. Then in the back of her closet she found a dress that looks like the one Taylor Swift in wore in You Belong With Me video. Then she remembered the hair dye that she had in the bathroom.

By the time she got her hair dyed and done the way she wanted it to be, Sun said, "You look like Taylor Swift." Then Fire and Wayne came to the house to pick them up.

As they walked to the school Sunny asked, "Fire may I sing to you tonight?"

Fire's eyes widen answered "Of course you can sweetheart." Sunny smiles. They all get to the school and Topaz was there as the disc jockey. Then Sunny asked Topaz to play her CD that has Fire's song on it and told her keep it a surprise. Topaz nodded in an agreement.

Then Sunny took the microphone and said into it, "Hi everyone my name is Sunny and I am going to singing a song that I wrote for Fire I wanted to sing it for him it." Then she started to sing the song. After the song she said "Fire this was for you."

Fire runs up to her saying in the microphone "Sunny I love you, I … well… I want our relationship to take the next step.

The crowd says "Aw that is sweet."

Sunny says "Of course I will take the next step with you."Fire smiles at her. Sunny smiles back

Chapter 4

Today is December 29, 2010 it is the wedding day Sun, Sunny, Fire and Wayne were all very excited. Sunny is helping Sun get her dress on as Fire and Wayne are waiting for them.

Sunny started to cry because Sun looked beautiful Sun said to her sister "sunny stop you are going make me cry."

Sunny replied "I am sorry I just wish mom was here to see this."

Sun replied "Me too, Sunny me to." They walk out of the room to meet Fire who takes Sunny up to the front.

Then Topaz takes Sun saying "Don't cry Sun. You will do great. Just know that your family is here with you."

Sun smiles saying "thanks topaz."

The wedding came to an end. Sun was very happy and so excited. Everyone else were just happy so happy to see the couple married

After the wedding, Fire walked to Wayne and asked "Dude, I want to ask Sunny to marry me. You don't mind if I ask her at the beach during the reception?"

Wayne answered "Go for it man. But good luck she has waited for a while now she may not say yes." Fire smiles lightly then goes to Sunny.

Sunny says "Hey Fire what is up?"

Fire said "Sunny can I talk to you alone." Sun looks at him then smiled.

Sunny looked at her sister and said "Go have some fun it is your wedding."Then Sunny went off with Fire.

Fire said "Sunny, I wanted to ask you sooner and I also wanted to ask you in this spot and so, as he got on one knee, Sunny Rose will you marry me ?" he finished he pulling out a diamond ring of out from his pocket.

Sunny's eyes widened in surprise. She was so happy she screamed, "Yes!" While she reached to give him a hug. Then he kissed her.

Then Sunny said ''I have to go tell Sun."Sunny run to Sun with a smile saying, "He finally asked me to marry him and I said yes. Look at this ring!"

Sun's eyes widen and said "oh it is so beautiful."Sunny smiled happily.

Wayne looked at the ring and said "Wow, Fire she said yes I don't believe it."

Sunny gives him a dirty look and slaps him saying "Oh shut up Wayne."

Wayne replies "yes mama." Sunny just starts giggling while Sun did laugh a little too.

Wayne looks at them and said "What?"

Sunny and Sun say the same time still giggling, "Nothing, nothing at all."Wayne smiles at them.

Chapter 5

Fire and Sunny get marry not long after Wayne and Sun. They all went on their honeymoon together. And, well they all lived happily together and sooner than later they got their .Sunny and Sun finish college together. To top it all off they got to work at the same schools as their husbands.

The end

This story is for my Aunt Robin and her boyfriend Brian I hope you guys have a wonderful relationship.


End file.
